Madame Fate
Madame Fate was a female sorcerer who worked at Fate's Carnival using the ancient Ball of Fate to see into her clients futures. Life Prior to MCF: Madame Fate Little is known of Madame Fate before the events of Millionheir but it is believed that she already had quite the reputation as a fortune teller before Fate's Carnival was built as seen in the headline, MADAME FATE HAS FOUND A HOME At some point she had a son, Franco, who dissappointed her with his insatiable desire for consumables. She became highly popular with the carnival being named after her, people came flocking to hear her predictions and she grew to be the most famous out of all known sorcerers. One day she files out the application form for a man named Alister Dalimar and a theater was built along side posters of the man being produced, but it would seem although he'd never get his job there as when he finally arrived at the carnival entrance, he fell to his knees and mumbled to himself all day until the Provincial Lunatic Asylum, Manchester took him away. The Day and Night theater was scrapped and his posters took down. Eventually the woman who tipped off Madame Fate, Abigail Dalimar, left the carnival for unknown reasons and in her place, left Madame Fate the product of Abigail and Alister, Charles. Madame Fate noted Charles' abnormally long tongue and asigned him work as a 'Freak Boy', this left Charles very bitter of Madame Fate. After Alister's death inside his cell and his eventual rebirthing via Tanatos, he journeyed towards Fate's Carnival once more and, literally, kicked down Fate's door. He ordered her to hand over The Ball of Fate, but she refused, a duel occured in the small confines of her trailer which resulted in Madame Fate sealing Alister's soul inside of the ball itself. She told no one of what happened and Alister Dalimar's name was forgotten. Predicting her own death In Autumn of 2007, she predicts her own death at the stroke of twelve, she calls upon the Master Detective and explains to her that she believes one of her twelve carnies will be responsible for her death, Fate explains that each carnie has their own reason for wanting her dead and requests that the Master Detective investigates each person and collects evidence against them before consulting the Ball to see exactly what they're up to at midnight, she quickly notices that each carnie seems to die a horrible death all at the stroke of twelve yet jokes maliciously at their soon to be demise. It is only when all twelve carnies have been interviewed when she realises it's not the carnies behind her death, she excalimes "I was wrong. It wasn't them. It was you... This is all YOUR fault!". Fate feels an evil presence that has followed the Master Detective to her carnival, despite this she agrees to predict the Master Detective's own future. Together, they see Ravenhearst Manor, and when the Master Detective looks up, she finds Madame Fate dead with Charles Dalimar standing over her corpse. Post Mortem Despite her death, she lingers on as a ghost, trapped by an eerie voodoo contraption built by Charles Dalimar beneath Fate's mausoleum, she watches as her carnival swiftly falls into ruin. She also witnesses Tanatos checking up on Alister, still trapped inside of the ball, who asks Tanatos to "Bring the Detective to me...", he then unleashes his powers from within the ball, ressurrecting the long dead carnies so that they could suffer in the dilapidated carnival, the UK government noticed this anomaly and brought in the Master Detective to check it out. Once there, Madame Fate greets the Master Detective and allows her to use Isis as a companion, she then watches the Master Detective as she trundles about the carnival, rescuing cursed carnival members before accidentally unleashing Alister Dalimar. Fate is angry at the Detective for this but continues to assist her until Alister is finally defeated and his enchantments and curses on the carnival are broken. Despite her job being done, the detective helps out Madame Fate one last time by unlocking the voodoo device that is keeping Madame Fate tied to the mortal realm, she leaves the Detective as she and Isis move up and into the stars, resting in peace. Personality Madame Fate was, truthfully, a sociopath. She felt no empathy at all when she witnessed each of her colleagues and friends die before her eyes, she didn't even batt an eyelid when she foresaw the death of her own son. She instead mocked and jeered at their deaths only truly exclaiming fear when she realises that it was the Master Detective who would bring her death, despite it being her own fault that she called upon the Master Detective she refused to blame herself. Years later when the Master Detective releases Alister Dalimar from his bonds, she still blames the detective, although she could have easily warned her about Dalimar. It would appear although decades of witnessing death and prophecies took a toll on Madame Fate as even the deaths of her closest friends didn't bring her to tears, this still doesn't excuse her narcissistic behavior when blaming others. It shows that Madame Fate was very similar to Alister Dalimar, caring not about others but only herself and refusing to see the truth in her own mistakes.